charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Marry-Go-Round
Marry-Go-Round is the 15th episode of the fourth season and the 81st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe fights with her sisters on her wedding day while The Source, which has completely taken over Cole, orchestrates a demonic ceremony. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *James Read as Victor Bennett *Coolio as Lazarus Demon *Tony Amendola as Dark Priest *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *David Doty as Minister Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Lazarus Demon :R'''are, high-level Demons :with Telekinetic powers. :When vanquished they will :continue to reconstitute :until their remains are :buried in a cemetery. :L'''azarus Demons gain :strength the longer they are :out of cemetery ground. :Once buried they will stay :dormant until they are dug :out of the earth again. Spells Vanishing Spell :Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen Powers *'Premonition:' The Seer saw the Source (inside Cole) couldn't reign if Cole would marry Phoebe in a white wedding, due to the holy matrimony. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Transformation:' Used by Cole to enlarge Phoebe's wedding dress and change the name on the tag. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Lazarus Demon to resurrect himself. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to clear the table with all the potion ingredients. *'Ash Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by the Lazarus Demon. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Lazarus Demon to fling Piper and Leo and to let a luster fall on Phoebe. It was also used by Cole to fling the Lazarus Demon. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a sword into the Lazarus Demon and a sofa to break Piper's fall. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe and Paige . *'Fireballs:' Used by Cole to destroy the Lazarus Demon. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Cole to shapeshift into Piper and the Seer. *'Sleep Induction:' Used by Cole to put Paige and Piper to sleep. *'Invisibility:' Phoebe became invisible after Paige cast the Vanishing Spell. Later, the invisibility was transferred to Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the ashes of the Lazarus Demon (offscreen). *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Lazarus Demon. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title "Phoebe's Wedding" for this episode. *This is the first time that the Charmed Ones face a Lazarus Demon. Piper will hunt another one in Cole's alternative reality of Centennial Charmed. * This is the second time one of the sisters is married to evil in a dark wedding. In "Bride and Gloom", Prue marries Zile in a dark wedding conducted by a Dark Priestess. Although the ritual is different, probably because Prue was an unwilling bride, and Phoebe wasn't, though Phoebe didn't know she was in a dark wedding. * Phoebe is the second sister to call off her wedding and then still get married later the same day. In "Just Harried", Piper called off her wedding to Leo but changed her mind after Victor and Patty talked to her. * Phoebe remembered astral Prue interrupting the ceremony by escaping on a motorcycle during Leo and Piper's wedding, also in "Just Harried". * This is the first appearance of Tony Amendola as a Dark Priest. He appear again in "Womb Raider". * The church seen in this episode will be used again in "House Call" for Glen's wedding. * This is the first time that Phoebe marries on the show, even if it's the second time she wears a wedding dress (A Paige from the Past). She will marry again in "Rewitched" and for the last time in Forever Charmed. * This episode scored 4.5 million viewers. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the children's carnival ride, "Merry-Go-Round". Glitches * When Phoebe becomes invisible and starts jumping, nothing is moving in the mirror behind her. Gallery Episode Stills 4x15-b-01.jpg 4x15-10.jpg 4x15-09.jpg 4x15-07.jpg 4x15-06.jpg 4x15-05.jpg 4x15-04.jpg 4x15-03.jpg 4x15-02.jpg 4x15-01.jpg 4x15-11.jpg 4x15-08.jpg Quotes :(Paige casts a spell attempting to cover-up the result of her face-creme that went wrong.) :Paige: Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen. :Phoebe: Magic! She just did magic on me! :Piper: And it's working. :Phoebe: It is? (Phoebe suddenly becomes invisible) My zits are gone? :Piper: (trying to hide her dismay that Phoebe was now invisible) Yeah. I can, I can honestly say that your face is completely clear. ---- :Paige: (trying to turn Phoebe visible again) Okay, this one's got to work. It's the spell that reversed my enhanced breasts. (She hands Piper a sheet of paper) Here. :Piper: (reading) Guiding spirits hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be. :Phoebe: Can you see me? :Piper: Not even your breasts. ---- :Paige: Listen, we're not fighting each other here, we're fighting evil. We kick evil's ass every day. :Piper: Sometimes twice a day. International Titles *'French:' Un couple d'enfer (A Couple of Hell) *'Czech:' Svatební kolotoč (Wedding Carousel) *'Slovak: '''Svadba ''(Wedding) *'Serbian:' Fibino venčanje (Phoebe's Wedding) *'Italian:' Le nozze di Phoebe (Phoebe's Wedding) *'Russian:' Свадебный переполох perepoloh'' (The Wedding Planner)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' A vueltas con la boda (approximatively, She's Married Too) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Matrimonio a su modo (Wedding in His Way) *'Hebrew:' s'kharkharath khatuna (Wedding Carousel) *'German:' Die Braut trägt schwarz (The Bride Wears Black) *'Hungarian: '''Esküvői bonyodalmak ''(Wedding Troubles) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4